


I’ll Take Care of You

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cold, Comfort, M/M, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 1





	I’ll Take Care of You

Bodhi had been excused from his very important meeting with General Leia, and as he coughed and sneezed and lay back on his pillows, he was more than relieved. 

“Ugh! Kriff!” he groaned into the void of his room. 

He sat up and grabbed a cough drop before flopping down on his pillows with a frustrated huff. 

The medic droids (which apparently included K-2SO who had already checked on him twice) had been to see him and told him to get plenty of rest and drink lots of fluids: nothing more than a typical diagnosis for a bad cold. 

Bodhi felt the urge of a sneeze came on and grabbed a tissue and lay dramatically over the side of his bed. He was so involved with being miserable he didn’t even hear his door open.

“Bodhi! Are you okay?”

Bodhi looked up and saw a very concerned Cassian, running to his side. He brushed a hand over Bodhi’s hair and tucked it behind his ear and helped Bodhi lay back down.

“I’m really not that bad. I just hate being sick,” Bodhi huffed. Cassian bent forward and kissed Bodhi’s brow.

“I know. But I’ll take care of you. Kay will, too. You don’t get a choice in that one.”

Bodhi tried to laugh but it turned into a cough. Cassian handed Bodhi a warm cup of tea Bodhi hadn’t noticed before, probably because he couldn’t smell it. He brought it to his lips and inhaled the warm steam before taking a sip.

“Ah!” he breathed, content. “Thank you, Cass.”

Cassian brushed Bodhi’s hair and smiled. “Anything, love. I have to go but try and get some rest.”

Cassian gave Bodhi another kiss on the forehead. “Love you, Bo.”

“Love you too, Cass. Ah-ah-achoo!” 

“I’ll see you later, Bo. Hope you feel better, soon.”

Bodhi watched his boyfriend leave their room, taking another sip of his tea before setting it aside and shutting his eyes. He may be sick, but with Cassian it wasn’t quite so bad. 


End file.
